


Try To Say 'Goodbye'

by orphan_account



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen hates lots of things. Cats, mittens, brown paper bags, Chinese food, but if there was ever sometime he had to choose. The thing he despised the absolute most. This would be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try To Say 'Goodbye'

Jensen hates lots of things. Cats, mittens, brown paper bags, Chinese food, but if there was ever sometime he had to choose. The thing he despised the absolute most. This would be it.

The fading breaths of Aisha, a woman who had come a far way from just Roque's replacement. The defeated posture, and spilled blood of a former United States Colonel, the first man he had ever respected, Clay. Pooch's un-shed tears at the confrontation of never seeing Jolene or his kid again...and Cougar. Cougar's silent acceptance was probably the worst thing to witness, the man who Jensen knew. Never 'settled', never 'accepted' anything he didn't have to. The shambles that this last mission had left the team in were depressing, they were too far away from any hospital, had no medical supplies, and all but Jensen were fatally injured...

{Jensen P.O.V}

Glancing around at the (fading fast) members of my team, I grin. Not in a satisfactory kind of way, heavens no, but in a darkly amused sort of way. After defeating Max, surviving Bolivia, finally banishing the nightmares, and everything that had happened in the last few years, The Losers, the infamous team, was dying from a roadside bomb. Assessing my injuries again, I die a little inside after I come to the same conclusion once again, they are not life threatening. I hold back tears and hope to God that the others cannot see my hands shaking, I reach out and clasp Aisha's almost-corpse to my body. One last embrace, I can't stop her passing, but dammit she is not going to go in to the dark alone! Brushing a strand of hair off her face and wipe a drop of blood off her cheek, I wince. This is all so wrong.

She's spitting up blood and her lips are redder than any lipstick I've ever seen, so I know the act was pointless, I smile at her one last time, but looking at her skin, that should not be this pale, I almost falter. Then she is gone, the only thing holding me together is the cruel truth that the others are passing, no doubt right behind her, and they are alone. Dragging my self away from Aisha, and forcing my self to let her go, I stumble over to Pooch. Touching his shoulder gently, I jokingly ask, "Hey Lifeless-Pooch, any last words?", I groan, that sounded forced even to me...

"Hey Jay" comes the response.

'Not as raspy as I expected...', I deem, 'Really I don't want to believe he is passing, but why deny the so obvious truth?'

"...so any last words?", I repeat solemnly, giving him a chance to say 'goodbye'.

"...ugh...erhmm...just-just tell Jolene and my boy that 'I love them very much, and I will wait up for them...', okay man?", he falters and jumbles over the words, but no blood is bubbling from his mouth. In-fact he looks fine, if you don't look down and see that a pipe had made him into a 'Pooch-Kebab', if the timing had been different, and far less serious...I would have cracked a joke, but now I can barely force the words he needs to hear from my throat...

"Hey Pooch? Man, you still alive?", his eyes flicker back into focus, still glazed over, but he is still kicking, "Shh Pooch, it's okay! There's no tunnels to gates of white, or a blinding light, just Me! Okay, just focus on Me, you are still here, come on man, figh-" my words of encouragement, crack and fall on dead ears...

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no Pooch! Stop joking this isn't funny, yeah 'haha' I get it you're a 'Pooch', 'Playing-Dead'. Really man? That is so not fucking funny, right now! Did you know, many animals like Sharks, and Beetles appear dead to humans but are actually alive? Goddammit Pooch! Say something!", I beg, plead, and break, but no more replies are received.

Cradling the body, the corpse, of one of my best fucking friends, I let several tears slip into his shoulder and utter a single "I love you, man, and don't you worry! I'm gonna get your body home, to Jolene, and I am going to tell her all she needs to hear, and fuck the law, FUCK IT! I'll transfer money into her bank account anonymously for Mini-Pooch, and her. But goddammit man, I wish it was me instead of you! You, have-had, a family..."

Pooch's blood still staining my shaking hands, I struggle and stumble to my feet. "Cougs? You...you...you still, uh, alive?" I stutter out frightened that my last living (not for long, by the looks of his body) best-friend, has died whilst I watched my other friends pass...

Then the sweetest fucking sound I maybe have ever heard, passes through the sniper's lips "...hmm?"

All but throwing my self at his feet, in a rushed attempt to have even a second more with Cougar, the man who had saved my ass more than once, and stitched me up when he couldn't. The man, I will miss the most, my best-friend... "Hey Cougs...you're my, well you know, I love you, man. I hope you know that..." I mutter brokenly, and pull him in for a hug. Hearing a grunt of pain, I pull away, and settle for sitting next to him and chattering endlessly, if only to let him know he is not alone, "...then Marlin says, 'Now it's my turn. I'm thinking of something dark and mysterious. It's a fish we don't know. If we ask it directions, it could ingest us and spit out our bones', and then Dory goes, 'What is it with men and asking for directions?', and then Marlin is like, 'I don't want to play the gender card right now. You want to play a card, let's play the "let's not die" card...', I rant loud, and clear, for all to listen. "Cougs? Tell me, am I the only one that thinks Finding Nemo, relates to our situation right now? Hmm...? Cougs? Hello...?", looking from the corner of my eye, I try to determine if he is still breathing...if I turn to look, it will make it real, so taking a deep breath of dusty air, I mutter to myself and hope he hears it, "Estare muy de cerca, no preocupo. Espereme, y yo los seguire en la oscuridad. Yeah, I know Spanish, never thought I would need to speak it though, I always had you..."

Rising I feel another part of myself, crumble and break, but I cannot let it show. 'I have to get their bodies back, make sure Cougar's sisters and their families have enough money for the next six generations, and transfer money into Jolene's accounts to make sure she gets a good future for her and her son.' I think tiredly (never thought, I would be this troubled before I am even thirty.)

Taking one long look over my shoulder at Cougs' corpse, I whisper jealously "You guys, had the easy part. You just had to die. I have to watch you pass, take your bodies home, bury each and everyone of you assholes, take care of your families, and then I get a chance to follow you guys...only then. Hope to see you soon, man. But I have never gotten lucky, so it probably won't start now."

Approaching my last and perhaps most stubborn friend, I kneel down, ruffle his hair, and close his eyes. Clay died on impact, but for a few more minutes I can say goodbye and pretend, but I won't. So leaving his body on the ground, I search the area around me for any thing to make a cart or sled for me to drag them home on, "Yeah Col, living is definitely harder...", looking back down I try to pretend, I don't see the slight smirk on the corpse of Clay, and I outright ignore the quiet chuckles of Cougar, and Pooch, that follow my childish ignorance, and if I hear the sound of Aisha cleaning her guns, I pretend not to...and with a small, and very broken smile, I tell the long dead corpses of my friends, "If there's no one beside you, when your soul embarks...then soon, I'll follow you into the dark...see you soon guys..."

Walking away, I try to maintain my cool and complete the final mission, of the final Loser: Survive.

 

Hope that was not too much angst :)

'Estare muy de cerca, no preocupo. Espereme, y yo los seguire en la oscuridad', means 'I'll be close behind, don't worry. Wait for me, and I'll follow all of you into the dark', in Spanish...


End file.
